


Pesadelo

by Pandora_said_hi



Category: A Ordem Paranormal (Web Series), O Segredo Na Floresta (Web Series)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_said_hi/pseuds/Pandora_said_hi
Summary: CONTÉM SPOILERS DO EP 6 - ELIZABETH (DESCONJURAÇÃO)A luz do dia geralmente é o momento onde os pesadelos acabam e as pessoas vivem felizes, mas o silêncio reinava na cela. Todos haviam entendido, o pesadelo só tinha começado.Ou uma cena que eu imagino que possa acontecer depois do fim desse episódio.Isso aqui é puro angst, sou eu jogando as minhas mágoas em cima de vcs
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Pesadelo

**Author's Note:**

> Oi :)
> 
> É minha primeira postando uma fic, espero que gostem.
> 
> Isso aqui n foi betado, pode conter erros, se vcs acharem algum me avisem q eu corrigo

A cela não era pequena, mas se tornou apertada quando os cinco agentes e seus pensamentos a ocuparam.  
Kaiser foi o primeiro a desmoronar, a adrenalina acabara e com isso além de assustado e de luto estava dolorido e cansado. O homem foi o único a adormecer naquele início de manhã.  
Seus dois melhores amigos o guardavam inconscientemente, a cena que ocorreu momentos atrás corroía suas mentes.  
Joui estava sentado na mesma cama, ele apertava a beirada com força, estava quieto como nunca esteve antes e de vez em quando o educado e polido rapaz sussurava xingamentos e ameaças ao homem vendado que matou sua mãe.  
Arthur estava ao lado do japonês, lágrimas escorriam incessantemente mas ele não emitia um som sequer, sua mão estava apoiada no ombro sadio do amigo, ele apertava o local vez ou outra em uma tentativa sem sucesso de confortá-lo.  
Beatrice estava sentada contra uma parede no outro lado da cela, ela contemplava as palavras de Gal, tentando entender o significado delas. Onze anos de sua vida esquecidos e o único que possuia respostas não estava disposto a contar. Pensava em Erin, Fernando e Tristan não sabia se queria que eles viessem salvá-los ou o mais longe possível de onde estava.  
Dante estava no centro, andando de um lado para o outro. Ainda não tinha se recomposto, a raiva era maior que a tristeza de ter perdido seus irmãos do orfanato. O que Gal fizera a Nina, o jeito sujo que disse o nome de Jasmim, a forma como acorrentou e puxou o que sobrou de Leonardo pra longe de si. Gal iria pagar por aquilo, sem sombra de dúvida, assim que ele tivesse poder suficiente e uma forma de ressucitar Jasmim, ele iria pagar.  
A luz do dia geralmente é o momento onde os pesadelos acabam e as pessoas vivem felizes, mas o silêncio reinava na cela. Todos haviam entendido, o pesadelo só tinha começado.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado :)
> 
> Queria dizer que sou o tipo de pessoa q vai aparecer com algo novo uma vez por milênio, minha criatividade na escrita some com frequência, vou tentar n prometer algo e sumir sem fazer


End file.
